Automobiles have been in use since the late 1800s, but originally contained open seating for the driver and passengers. Through the early 1900s, automobile cabins emerged and advanced in design to better protect the occupant as well as provide a more comfortable environment. Automobile cabin temperatures tent to rise to extreme levels during the summer months in many areas, especially with all the windows closed. A need exists for a better ventilation system for automobile cabins. The present invention features a system for regulating the cabin temperature of an automobile.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.